muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Just the facts, ma'am. Hey, thanks for reworking the Dragnet credit on Tom Hanks's page. It didn't read right to me, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. We piano players need our English majors! -- Ken (talk) 06:04, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ad changes Hi Andrew! I wrote about the possible new changes to the ad format on Current events. When you get a chance, please feel free to post on the Central forum page. There's some internal concern about whether turning off ads for logged-in users is the right thing to do. It would be great to have your opinion on that page. -- Danny (talk) 05:31, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Ho. I can see now why you were both excited but also hush hush about this. I left a brief opinion (especially speaking to the idea that the current system discourages contributing editors). We'll see how it goes and if it would work on a long-term or even short term basis (I made sure to point out that the banner ads don't cause that problem). Thanks so much for pushing for this even as something to be considered, though! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:45, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's great -- thanks for posting there! I've got good hopes for making the change, maybe next week, as long as things keep going well. You're right, the banner isn't as much of a problem... but part of the issue is getting people to encourage their readers to log in, rather than encourage them to use Adblock (which some sites are currently doing). You can sell people on the value of logging in, if it means no ads. You can't really sell the idea of "ads in a more consistent location". So, we keep moving ahead....... -- Danny (talk) 05:00, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, no, I know what you're saying. I made the point to say that I wouldn't mind much if the change still meant banner ads on pages that had them (since I'm sure that wouldn't hurt the economic forecast any). And I definitely agree that encouraging logins is better than adblocking, especially if they ultimately achieve much the same goal. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Caroll Spinney interview Hi! I noticed that Kermit Love's death made the front page of Yahoo for a little while today and I noticed that in the corner of the article, there was a video clip about Caroll Spinney. I don't know if we can use anything from it, or if we can link to it (I'm not sure how long Yahoo/AP clips stay active), but I thought it was a really neat interview, with some great shots of the street set with the lights and cameras and everything. So I just wanted to point that out to you. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:44, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Can you also do 3924h? Webkinz Mania 22:13, 25 June 2008 (UTC) There's no place like home Hi! Check your e-mail. -- Ken (talk) 02:55, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives